With the Chill in the air
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: this is a one-shot coming from my "A captain's tale" series :)


It was a chilly fall after noon in the wondrous atmosphere of Montressor Space port , Cresentia. Amelia Doppler stepped out of her home inhaling deeply , "Ah the smell of autumn." She smiled and looked over to her right her nieces , Seventeen-year-old Bridgettah Walker , and Fifteen year old Katalina Smith . Or Britt and Kitty for short , had left their pumpkin carving supplies out on the porch . They would soon be heading down to the local park for a pumpkin carving contest.

Amelia had raised the two from young ages of eight and six when their fathers had been both killed in battle. Nearly ten year ago now...Amelia looked down towards her sister's , Victoria Becard now Casey from her second husband Charles , home to see her sister frumpishly raking the leaves from her yard.

Amelia chuckled , Victoria had never been one for the fall season her sister was more a winter person Amelia always teased saying that's why her eyes were blue cause she liked winter so much . Victoria's eyes were strange in the Smollet family , Their father Abraham had deep green like his sons Jeremy ,the eldest , and Samule , the baby until Amelia came along , Amelia her self had Green eyes with a small blue tint to them , Magaline Smollet ,their mother had gray eyes. Victoria's came out tourquiose blue Victroia had their mother's rich brown hair though and curly , while amelia got their father's auburn hair. Victoria's skin tone was also alittle darker then the rest and spotted in fact the only one with out spots was Amelia who had patches on her abdomen.

"Having fun Tori?"

"I do not want to hear any lip from you Amelia Kathrine! " Victroia fussed. Just as she turned around her daughter , Minerva Becard age fourteen by her first now deasased husband Richard Becard , jumped into the pile of leaves her mother had just raked.

"Minerva **Genevieve ****Becard**!"

"Hi mama.." Minerva said jumping up and out of the leaves and dashing out of there with Victoria not far behind. Amelia flat out laughed now and rubbed her stomach , the now , three month pregnant felinid found amusement in the scene.

"hiya Aunt amelia!" she herd two voices chime behind her and samiled.

" Hello girls." she turned around to see her nieces standing behind her , "You two ready for the contest?"

"We sure are , we already got us a big pumpkin and all."

"Yes Bridgettah I see that , your utensials are littering my from porch. " Amelia smirked.

"yeah well...We needed to know what we had and-"

"Easy Katalina I haven't an issue m'dear." she teased.

Both of the girls took after the Smollet genes. they didn't take their father's last names for it was a old Felinidisa Tradition to give a child the mother's last name , one Tradition Abraham and Magaline did not follow through with . Kitty had the straight hair Amelia and Jeremy had. Britt got the Curly hair Victroia and Samule had. Both girls had heterochromia iridum which ment they had multicolored eyes. Kitty's was blue on the right sky blue that fadded to Navy and the other was emerald green. Brit's were both emerald green with brown , gold and blue speack in them reminding one of a keleidoscope , both were blond like their mothers , who were killed in a pirate raid some years before thier fathers.

"you lot better get started is you want toenter that contest."

Britt looked at her watch , "blast it you're right c'mon Kitty lets gut this thing!"

"Wait isn't Minerva entering with us too? "

"minerva..Is busy at the moment with ...running from her mother " Amelia said glancing back to the still running minerva and Victoria.

"hmm well we'll start and see if she gets up here.." Britt said as they walked off.

"I'll try to get here up here.." Amelia called.

* * *

"What should we do? "

"Kitty 'mdear cousin...that is a good question..."

"Hmm...hey I got it!" Kitty said snapping her fingers

"What?"

"Treasure Planet! "

"Treasu- Kitty you're a genius !" Britt started to work on a sketch.

"something like... This?"

"hmmmm...Perfect!"

"Let's do this!" they both cried simutanously.

Soon as it was gutted up walked Minerva. "OH you guys already started?"

"yeah ... like it?" Britt held up the picture.

"hmmm yeah I do actually. "

"you wanna copy it to the pumpkin , And I carve?" Kitty asked holding up the carving knife.

"eh..." she looked at the drawing again ... "sure why not. "

After a while she stopped , "there we are."

"you guys think this'll get us first place?"

"It better." Minerva said crossing her self.

"Do you guys feel..It's missing something?" kitty asked wonderingly.

"That's what I felt Kitty..But what? " Britt said tilting her head.

All three cousins looked at their pumpkin each one in deep thought they were so in thought they didn't realize their older aunt come to the back patio where they were.

"What are you lot doing?" Her deeply accentied voice asked.

they all jumped and turned around.

"Aunt Victoria...Hi!" Britt said relaxing.

"Yeah heh you snuck up on us.." Kitty said lookig to the side as Victoria smirked.

"What's up mum?"

"Amelia told me you lot were doing something with a pumpkin out here and I was worried about trusting you lot with knives." she said her blue eyes darted to the orange vegetable.

"Mma ...do you think you could help us?"

"what do you need minerva?"

"Well...Aunt Victoria... it's missing something.."

"I'll say it's space where are the stars? "

all three placed their palms in their faces.

Victroia chuckled then turned to leave only to feel a tug on her sleeve she turned and looked down to her daughter.

"Please help us mum?"

"Me? Oh but girl's I can't I-"

"What? Have paper work ?" Minerva crossed her arms.

"I..mean I... need to..." she sighed.

"Please mum pleassse?"

Victoria sighed , "Very well fine."

they all grinned and handed her the carving knife.

After about fifteen minuets she was finished , she stepped back inspecting her own work , tilting her head to the side and smiled lightly.

"Hope that works for you girls. "

They all were silent and blinked, It was the most beautiful art work they had ever seen on a pumpkin . Very detailed constilations and planets.

"Aunt Victoria thats.." Britt started breathlessly.

"Amazing!" Kitty finished.

"Mum when did you ever learn to draw like that?"

"Girls , I been carving pumpkins for your Aunt Amelia and I well...all her child and adolesant life I never got the ribbon though... " The looked thoughtful and was broke out of it when her nieces and daughter eloped her in a group hug of sorts.

"You lot better hurry now you don't have alot of time." She said smilingand brushing her side bangs , into position.

They quickly loaded up safely on their surfers and took off leaving their 39 year old aunt chuckling.

"you made their day Victoria."

"Oh nonsense"

"You did dear , you truely did. "

Victoria smiled and walked into the house with her sister.

After a while they burst through the front door all wet.

"Girls? What happen? "

"It's raining out there Aunt Amelia.."

"did the contest get rained out?"

"Nope! ...We won!" Kitty jumped up.

Victoria blinked , "Y-you won?"

all three nodded and hugged her again.

"Alright you lot let her breath...Who wants cider?"

"sure we'll be there in a sec Aunt Amelia: Britt grinned.

"What is it girls?"

"We want you to have this mum.." Minerva presented her a crisp blue ribbon.

"F-For me?"

"uh huh after all...you did it." Kitty smiled.

Victroia smiled and hugged them , "thank you, you lot.."

they all smiled and dahsed off to the kitchen . Victroia chuckled Glad to have a family like them...


End file.
